parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 1 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Metropolis.
Here is preview clip one of Tom and Bobert 1 (PlayStation 2). Cast *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Ratchet *Bobert (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Clank *Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) as Captain Qwark Transcript *Tom: What a strange city this is. (while carrying Bobert on his back with him, walks forward, but turns back, then whacks some boxes open to get some stuff, before he continues onward) *Voice: Try the Gadgetron QuickSelect system to activate weapons or gadgets! Hold the triangle button and then select an icon with your left analog stick. *Tom: Right. (walks foward, collecting more bolts, and comes to a nearby place) *Character: I've got some great bargains for you today! *Tom: Thanks. *Bobert: Right. Now which way shall we go? *Tom: Let's go this way. *(the two heroes run this way to meet Anakin Skywalker) *Anakin Skywalker's Robot: Welcome to the Captain Anakin Skywalker Fitness Course. If you're strong enough, fast enough, and clever enough to beat my fitness challenge, you will receive a reward from my head trainer. Simply make your way to the third island to complete course. Good luck! Anakin Skywalker Enterprises is not responsible for sprains, broken bones, snapped tendons, bruised egos, or accidental death incurred while taking the challenge. *Bobert: Excuse me, Captain, but we have more passing issues. We urgently need your assistance. *Tom: Bobert? *Bobert: Yes? *Tom: Do you notice anything unusal about Captain Anakin Skywalker? *Bobert: Well, I find the fact that he has a spring where his legs should be to be quite puzzling. *Tom: And why do you think that is? *Bobert: Possibly an injury incurred while battling evil? *Tom: That's not the real Master Anakin Skywalker. It's just a robot. *Bobert: Oh, I almost forgot. *(Tom and Bobert set off, collecting more bolts, climbing up, hitting more crates to get more bolts, while going high upward, hitting more crates to get more bolts, climb upward to the top, collecting more bolts while hitting more crates, slide down the slope, collecting more bolts, climb upward, getting more bolts, and climb upward to more walls) *Voice: These moving walls also function as jump bolts. Jump, and again to kick off the walls in midair, until you reach the top. *Tom: Got it. (he and Bobert climb upward, collecting more bolts, only to slide down, but climb up even more to the top, getting more bolts, then hit more crates to get more bolts, stop to have a look around, and slide over to another island to open more crates and grab more bolts where they meet up with Witch Hazel) *Witch Hazel: Listen up, you lardballs! That was the most pathetic display I have ever seen on that obstacle course. *Tom: What do you mean? *Bobert: We finished the circuit, Madame. *Witch Hazel: Oh, yeah, well, it was weak, weak, weak! When I was competing, I would devour courses like that for breakfast. *Tom: Ha! I bet it's not all. *Witch Hazel: If it were up to me, you would drill, drill, drill for the rest of the day. But somehow, you managed to impress that fool, Captain Anakin Skywalker. *Bobert: Anakin Skywalker knows about us? *Witch Hazel: He certainly does. And worst of all, he wants me to give you a prize for that ridiculous performance. *Tom: Cool! What is it? *Witch Hazel: I'm supposed to give you a Swingshot, so you can sway to and fro like little insects. *Tom: Alright, let's see it. *Witch Hazel: No so fast. Today, the two of you disgraced my obstacle course. So I am going to make you pay. *Bobert: But that prize is ours from the Captain. That's not fair. *Witch Hazel: Too bad! Life's not fair! *(Tom and Bobert collect more bolts and bring them to Witch Hazel) *Tom: Sweet! I'll bet Captain Anakin Skywalker uses stuff like this all the time. *Witch Hazel: Ha! Real men can swing without silly toys like that. The two of you make me sick. Ha! *Voice: Congratulations on your new Gadgetron Swingshot! Use it on standard Versa-Targets like the ones nearby. If the target is out of view, use L1 to aim. *(Tom, carrying Bobert, shoots a swingshot at a ball, swings across to hit some boxes to get more bolts, and swings across to hit more boxes and get more objects, but head back to where they were, and get more bolts from explosive crates) *Voice: To quickly center the camera, just tap the L1 button. *Tom: Okay. (he and Bobert carry on, getting more bolts, and hitting more enemies, while running onward, collecting more bolts from breaking open some crates, hitting more enemies, and getting more bolts, and continue doing the same thing while continuing onward, running down the stairs, collecting more bolts from enemies being defeated, head down the stairs, only to be knocked out, cold, go back to where they were, and get more supplies) *Character: Hi there Fuzzball. *Tom: Thanks for the supplies. (he and Bobert hurry back to where they were and battle more enemies to get more bolts while going downstairs and meet a man in the laboratory) *Bobert: Tom, that's the man we saw on the Infobot. Remember? He knows Master Anakin Skywalker! *Tom: Hey, you're that robot guy, right? *Professor Utonium: No, actually, I build robots. I, myself, am not a robot guy per se. Ha-ha. (laughs) *Tom: Nerd. *Bobert: I like him. *Professor Utonium: Well! Now that we've cleared that up, what may I do for? *Bobert: Well, we saw your Infotbot announcement. You were with Master Anakin Skywalker. We're trying to find Master Anakin Skywalker. We thought you could help us. *Professor Utonium: Your logic is commendable. However, I haven't seen Master Anakin Skywalker since we shot that commercial. Say, do you run on standard XP-18 sisterboards? *Bobert: Version 7.66. *Professor Utonium: Back at you! I may be able to help you out after all. How does a helipack upgrade sound? *Tom: Upgrade? *Professor Utonium: Natch. Since he's a seven-six-six, I could have the little guy up and flying in no time. Of course, I'll just need my fee for service. Category:Julian Bernardino